jealous
by selviovelia
Summary: Lily merasa cemburu karena seorang laki-laki. Dan laki-laki itu meminta Lily untuk menjodohkannya dengan perempuan lain. Siapa laki-laki itu? Siapa perempuan yang di sukai laki-laki itu?


Jealous

By: selviovelia

Ceritanya, Voldymoldy udah mati, dan orang-orang yang dibunuh Voldemort dan kroni-kroni Death Eater hidup lagi, karena, mereka itu belum takdirnya mati udah dibunuh. Jadi karena Voldemort dan Death Eater udah mati, maka orang-orang yang dibunuh mereka idup lagi.. yee.. #ngertinggak? Ngertiin aja deh ya? #seenaknya.

Oiya, Lily, Lorcan kelas 4, Rose, Scorpius, dan Al kelas 5, James dan Fred kelas 7.

.

.

Lily POV

"Lily.. tungguin." Ujar Lorcan mengejarku. "eh.. kau memanggilku? Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ada surat untukmu" kata Lorcan sambil memberikan surat padaku."Baik, terimakasih Lorcan" jawabku sambil menerima surat itu.

"Ya Lily, aku duluan. Aku harus segera menemui untuk menjalankan detensi dengannya. Sampai jumpa." Ujar Lorcan tergesa-gesa.

Aku membuka surat itu dan langsung mengenali tulisannya. 'Ada apa Scorpius ingin bertemu denganku?' aku pun segera menemuinya di Aula Besar.

'Hai Lily. Aku butuh. Benar-benar butuh bantuanmu.." kata Scorpius dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa itu? Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan pada Al? diakan sahabatmu?" tanyaku. "Oh, ini lain Lily. Ini urusan perempuan, oh maksudku aku butuh perempuan untuk menolongku." Jawabnya tergesa-gesa.

"Ya..ya.. tidak perlu tergesa-gesa seperti itu. Ada apa sih?" tanyaku.

"Begini, aku ingin kau menjodohkan ku dengan Weasley. Gadis itu benar-benar menarik,cantik, lucu, dan dia sangat pintar. Oh, sungguh aku benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan dia, apalagi saat dia sedang serius membaca buku, terlihat benar-benar," "Stop! Hantikan, siapasih?" tanyaku kesal.

"Rose. Rose Weasley. Kau bisa kan membantuku mendapatkannya? Hanya kau satu-satunya yang paling dekat dengan Rose. Kau sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya." Kata Scorpius dengan wajah memelas.

"A..akan kuusahakan. Aku harus buru-buru Scorp, sampai jumpa" jawabku sambil berlari meninggalkannya menuju kamarku. Saat ini aku tidak ingin diganggu .

Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan Rose cantik,lucu dan ugh! Aku benar-benar kesal. Aku sudah lama dekat dengannya. Berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Tapi, kenapa malah Rose yang tidak tahu apa-apa yang dia sukai? Kurang apa aku? Aku cantik, pintar, kaya, anak _Harry_ _Potter The Coosen One_, dan aku juga pintar. Aku benar-benar patah hati. Air mataku turun deras sekali.

Besoknya aku bangun kesiangan. Mataku sembab.

'ugh sial! Aku harus cepat-cepat makan karena aku harus buru-buru ke kelas . atau biasanya jika tidak sedang jam pelajaran aku memanggilnya Grandad, dia sangat menyayangiku, dan dia tidak mungkin marah jika aku terlambat beberapa menit di pelajarannya.'

Di kelas ramuan.

"Maaf Profesor aku terlambat.." kataku saat masuk ke ruang bawah tanah. "Baiklah Potter. Duduk di tempatmu, dan seperti yang kukatakan, ramuan Polyjuice adalah..bla..bla..bla.." aku mengantuk meskipun aku telat bangun dan aku tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Grandad. Aku tertidur diruangan itu.

"ehm. Lily, bangun. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanya Grandad penuh perhatian sambil membangunkan aku di ruangan itu. "Aduh, aku ketiduran. Maafkan aku Grandad." Ujarku sungguh-sungguh merasa bersalah tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya tadi.

"Tak apa, kau tidak usah merasa bersalah, aku tau perasaanmu saat ini sedang kacau. Kalau saja kau bukan cucu kesayanganku, nilai asramamu akan kukurangi 50 point dan kau akan ku detensi karena terlambat dan tertidur di pelajaranku." Ujar Grandad penuh kasih sayang meskipun ada nada tegas di setiap katanya.

"Terimakasih Grandad kau mengerti. Jam berapasih?" tanyaku sambil menguap.

"sudah jam 11.30 sana, pergilah makan. Kau pasti lapar." Katanya sambil membantuku berdiri. "sangat.. aku pergi dulu Grandad sampai jumpa" kataku sambil mencium pipinya.

Aku bertemu Rose di Aula Besar. "Lily, kamu kemana saja sih? Aku cemas tahu. Kata Alice kamu pucat, matamu sembab dan ketiduran di kelas . oh, berapa point yang dikurangi karena itu?" Tanya Rose bertubi-tubi padaku.

"Kau tenang saja, tak kan ada point yang dikurangi karena aku cucu kesayangannya." Jawabku sambil mengunyah roti.

"Baguslah. Ehm, apa kamu ada melihat Malfoy seharian ini?" tanyanya sambil duduk dan menutupi rona merah wajahnya dengan buku.

"Malfoy? Aku melihatnya di koridor bersama Al dan anak-anak Slytherin lain. Dia menyukaimu." Kataku sambil meremas-remas roti karena aku benar-benar membenci Rose.

"Benarkah? Eh, maksudku siapa yang menyukaiku? Malfoy?" Tanya nya dengan nada yang jelas memancarkan kegembiraan.

"Ya, kau piker siapa? Kita sedang membicarakan Malfoy kan? Tidak mungkin _Myrtle Merana_ yang menyukaimu kan?" kataku sambil pergi ke danau. Menenangkan emosiku.

Rose POV

'Lily kenapa? Mungkin dia sedang patah hati. Ah, biar saja. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin bertemu denan Scorpius.'

Aku berbalik dan_ Bruk! _ Buku-buku yang kubawa terjatuh. Menabrak seseorang dengan aroma mint. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang sedang mengisi fikiranku sekarang ini, Scorpius Malfoy.

"oh,, ehm.. sorry Malfoy aku tidak sengaja" kataku gugup.

"Kenapa Weasley? Kenapa muka mu memerah?" Tanya Scorpius sambil memandangiku.

"Apa? Oh. Scorpius. Benarkah, benarkah yang dikatakan," pertanyaanku terpotong karena Scorpius telah mendorong bibirnya ke bibirku.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu Rose. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanyanya.

"Ya Score, aku juga mencintaimu." Aku memeluknya dan kami benar-benar bahagia sekarang ini. Tidak peduli tatapan orang-orang.

Lily POV

'Kenapa aku harus marah? Kita tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan orang lain kan? Rose sepupuku. Aku tidak boleh membencinya.' Aku sedang duduk di tepi danau. Melihat cumi-cumi raksasa berenang.

Aku benar-benar ingin hari ini berakhir. Ingin segera tidur memejamkan mata dan bangun esok hatinya, berharap ini hanya mimpi.

.

_To Be Continued_

Review yaa. Makasih


End file.
